Operation Seduction!
by AmikoAnthy
Summary: After being dumped by Heero, Relena has a "slutty" makeover as part of a plan to seduce Duo and make Heero so jealous that he'll want Relena back. Chapters 1 and 2 are up!
1. The Plan B

Disclaimer: No, we do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of its sexy characters (not counting Relena, of course). Go us.  
  
The following story was spontaneously thought up by the geniuses Amiko and Anthy!  
  
"Dearest fans - I hope that you enjoy our story as much as we enjoyed making it up!" - Love Anthy.  
  
"We need help. No more fudge and beer for us." - Love Amiko.  
  
Aren't we charming and adorable? Of course we are! Well. on with the story!  
  
________________________________________________________ Operation Seduction! Chapter One: The Plan . B  
  
"I HATE HIM! THAT BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! THAT SELF-ABSORBED, INSENSITIVE .", screamed Relena, staring up at her ceiling with angry tears streaming down her cheeks. Dorothy rolled her eyes, sitting calmly on a chair across from the bed Relena was lying upon.  
  
"Oh Relena, get over him already," Dorothy said coldly, sighing with exasperation. She raised her eyebrow, slightly amused by Relena's obvious emotional turmoil. "I told you not to get involved with that heartless asshole."  
  
Relena groaned, rolling over onto her side and clutching a pillow to her chest. "I know, I know," she said mournfully, not being able to look Dorothy in the eye. "I just," she said softly, trailing off. "I just ."  
  
"You were so in love with him, yeah, I know," said Dorothy. She rolled her eyes again as Relena burst into tears. Dorothy was beginning to feel pity for Relena, and because of that she was becoming frustrated: insulting him wasn't helping anymore.  
  
"Heero was a dickhead anyway," said Dorothy, trying to comfort her. "He, uhh. didn't deserve you."  
  
"Y-Y-Yeah," said Relena shakily, rolling back over to face Dorothy. "He really was a, a. a umm."  
  
"Dickhead?," said Dorothy. Relena nodded eagerly, and Dorothy rolled her eyes, handing her a tissue. Relena took it and sat up sadly, blowing her nose.  
  
"A-And what did he mean by that, anyway?," said Relena, dramatically dabbing at the eyes.  
  
"Mean by what?," said Dorothy, suddenly interested. Relena moaned grievingly.  
  
"He broke up with me because he said I was. I was.", Relena began mournfully, bursting into tears once again. Dorothy grimaced, preparing herself for another session of endless crying and whining.  
  
"He said you were what?," asked Dorothy, handing her another tissue. Relena took it gladly.  
  
"He said I was. too. too proper and poised and. p-p-peace-loving!," Relena exclaimed, throwing herself down onto the bed in tears once again. Dorothy tried her best not to laugh, her lips curling into an amused smile.  
  
"Well, it's true that you and Heero aren't exactly . similar," she said sarcastically. Relena whimpered on the bed, clutching her pillow tightly.  
  
"You could always go for a different guy," said Dorothy, still amused. "Like a nice, quiet, bald politician."  
  
"NOOO!," screamed Relena, suddenly sitting up to glare menacingly at Dorothy. "HEERO IS THE ONLY MAN FOR ME! WE WERE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER! I MET HIM ON A BEACH AT SUNSET, DAMN IT!!"  
  
"Oh," said Dorothy, slightly startled. "Well, in that case, maybe you could. oh, no, wait. That's too devious for. people like you to go for."  
  
"What?," said Relena with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean, Dorothy.?"  
  
"You could always.", said Dorothy, her lips curling into a devilish smirk, ". make him. jealous."  
  
"Jealous?", said Relena innocently, tilting her head slightly to the side.  
  
"Yes, jealous," said Dorothy. "Then maybe he'd want you back. Men love competition, love fights, love war. Heero especially."  
  
"How is this like war?" said Relena cautiously, looking at Dorothy with interest.  
  
"He'd have to fight to get you back," said Dorothy deviously, "And Heero, as we both know, loves to fight."  
  
"I'll. I'll do it!", said Relena, casting her tear-soaked pillow aside. "I'll do anything to get my Heero back!"  
  
"Great.", said Dorothy, the gears in her conniving mind beginning to turn. Her smirk grew wider.  
  
"S-So.", said Relena shyly, looking at Dorothy with both curiosity and intimidation, "What do I. have to do?"  
  
"This is the plan," said Dorothy evilly. "First, we pick one of his friends. A good friend."  
  
"Heero doesn't have many. good friends," said Relena, still very confused.  
  
"Yes, uhh.," said Dorothy, stuck for once. Relena had a good point. "Who is Heero closest to, in that case? You're his ex, you should know."  
  
Relena choked at the word "ex", again clutching her pillow tightly, but she tried to stay composed for the sake of forming "the plan". She sighed, tabbing at her eyes with the tissue.  
  
"Umm.," she said, holding back tears, "Duo, I guess."  
  
"Wonderful!," exclaimed Dorothy, "Then you sleep with Duo!"  
  
"WHAT?!," screamed Relena. "I-I-I CAN'T. SLEEP WITH HIM!"  
  
"But it would make Heero jealous if you fucked his best friend," said Dorothy, trying to convince her. Relena, on the other hand, was not amused.  
  
"I will not sleep with that idiot," said Relena. Dorothy smirked. It was time to revert to "plan B".  
  
"Alright then," said Dorothy, "So you won't sleep with him. But you can at least flirt with him. In Heero's presence, of course."  
  
"B-But.," said Relena doubtfully, "Duo and I are even more different than. than.". She paused, once again choking up with tears. "T-Than Heero and I," she finally said sadly.  
  
"I mean," Relena began again, "H-He's so."  
  
"Spontaneous, exciting and fun-loving?," said Dorothy with an amused smile. Relena nodded sorrowfully.  
  
"It'll never work.", Relena said slowly, blowing her nose once again.  
  
Dorothy smiled evilly. "We can fix that," she said cunningly.  
  
"Fix what?", said Relena uncertainly.  
  
'You," said Dorothy with a devilish grin. "I'm gonna make you into a spontaneous, exciting, fun-loving little slut that Duo's cock won't be able to resist."  
  
Relena's jaw dropped, and Dorothy laughed, highly amused at Relena's shock. 'Oh yes,' she thought slyly, 'Things are about to get interesting.'  
  
That's all for now! Next chapter: "Slut Relena"! 


	2. Slut Relena

We're back! And we still don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Operation Seduction! Chapter Two: Slut Relena  
  
"A-Are you sure you know what you're doing, Dorothy?", said Relena shakily, twisting her hair with her fingers nervously. Dorothy grinned at Relena's reflection in the mirror, grabbing a handful of Relena's blonde tresses. Relena gulped.  
  
"Of course I know what I'm doing, Relena!", said Dorothy. "Blonde hair is easy to dye. It's light, so it takes the color real nicely."  
  
"But.," said Relena timidly, "But. red? I thought that blondes were umm, were."  
  
"Yeah, a lot of blondes are sluts, but it looks too natural on you," said Dorothy knowingly. Relena ran her hand through her hair uneasily.  
  
"But.," she protested, frowning. Dorothy smiled, gripping Relena's shoulders.  
  
"Trust me, Relena," said Dorothy, smiling widely. Relena winced.  
  
"Men love redheads," said Dorothy confidently. Relena gulped again, gazing at her blonde self in the mirror with fondness.  
  
"W-Well..," said Relena uneasily, "I g-guess that you can dye it red but. but only if you're absolutely sure this plan will work. I'd do anything to get back my Heero."  
  
"Oh yeah, it'll work, trust me," said Dorothy. She smiled comfortingly, then smirked. Relena clutched the box of red hair dye in her hands, biting her bottom lip nervously.  
  
"W-Well. o-okay then. you c-can dye.", she said as though nearly terrified.  
  
"GREAT!," exclaimed Dorothy, snatching the box of hair color out of Relena's shaking hands and setting it down firmly on the bathroom counter. She then opened a drawer and reached into it with an amused smile.  
  
"Oh, and I thought we could.," began Dorothy, her smile growing wider. She pulled her hand out of the drawer, now holding a sharp pair of scissors. "Do a little. snip snip," she finished with a smirk.  
  
Relena gasped, grabbing a fist of her long blonde hair in her hand. "Oh my goodness, no!," she shrieked, "Not my hair! It's been long since I was a child!," she exclaimed.  
  
"Exactly," said Dorothy. "Little girls have long blonde hair. It's just too fucking cute. And when I say "cute", I mean cute as in the opposite of sexy."  
  
Relena gulped.  
  
"Besiiides," said Dorothy, once again grabbing a handful of Relena's tresses, "It's way too safe. Spontaneous, exciting, fun-loving women have pixie cuts, not long hair."  
  
"ACK NO!," said Relena, yelping. "NOT THAT SHORT!"  
  
Dorothy rolled her eyes, sighing. "Fine, fine," she said, "Just below your chin, then. Maybe with a little bit of sexy layering, huh?"  
  
Relena sighed, looking as though she were about to burst into tears. "Fine," she said with despair, letting go of her hair and watching it tumble down her shoulders. "As long as you're sure that this'll eventually make Heero want me back, because if you're not sure."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I'm sure I'm sure. oh Relena, you're gonna be such a sexy bitch."  
  
Relena looked at her reflection uneasily, bidding it a hesitant farewell. She hoped that trusting Dorothy would not prove to be a mistake.  
  
[Two hours later]  
  
"Okay Relena, you can open your eyes now!," said Dorothy excitedly, grinning at her experiment's reflection in the bathroom mirror.  
  
Relena hesitantly opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh. my. m-my GOD.", said Relena in shock. Dorothy grinned widely.  
  
"Damn," said Dorothy with an amused smirk, "You're a fucking hottie."  
  
Relena raised her hand slowly, touching her now vibrant red hair. She smiled uneasily.  
  
"I. I guess I look alright.", she said doubtfully. Dorothy laughed.  
  
"Alright?!", she said, gripping Relena's shoulders, "Alright?! You look fucking sexy! I am so good."  
  
Relena laughed shakily. "Heh heh, I umm. well."  
  
"Trust me Relena," said Dorothy, "You look amazing." Relena smiled, almost afraid of the beautiful redheaded-woman that was staring back at her.  
  
'D-Dorothy.", she said slowly, running her hand hesitantly through her chin- length red hair.  
  
"Yes?," said Dorothy, putting the scissors nonchalantly back into the bathroom drawer with a smile.  
  
"T-Thank you.," said Relena with a shy smile. Dorothy smiled genuinely, then shook her head, amazed at Relena's innocence. 'We'll fix that soon enough,' thought Dorothy with a mental smirk.  
  
[Later]  
  
"Straight from my closet," said Dorothy with a smile. She held up two hangers, each holding two small squares of fabric, one white and the other a shiny pleather-looking black.  
  
"Umm. they're both very short for skirts," Relena said shyly. Dorothy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Only this is a skirt," said Dorothy, laughing and tossing the black pleather skirt toward Relena. She caught it uneasily.  
  
"Then what is the white.", Relena began, tilting her head slightly to the side. Dorothy laughed at her confusion.  
  
"It's a tube top!", Dorothy said, laughing a moment longer before tossing the white top in Relena's direction. She caught it as well, eying it up nervously.  
  
"Umm.", Relena said, her cheeks burning red. "Do you have a strapless bra I could borrow to wear with umm, this. shirt."  
  
Dorothy laughed again. "A strapless bra?," she said, obviously amused. "Nyah. You're goin' braless."  
  
Relena stared at her in pure horror.  
  
"I, umm," Relena said, stuttering, "Are you sure that I have to wear this, umm, o-outfit.?"  
  
"Hey, watch it!", said Dorothy, offended. She put a hand on her hip, glaring at Relena. "That's one of my favorite outfits."  
  
"Oh umm, sorry," said Relena, blushing further. Dorothy rolled her eyes.  
  
"We're 'meeting' Duo at his favorite place to hook up with girls," Dorothy said matter-of-factly, "A nightclub called The New Yorker."  
  
"Umm. ah-alright," said Relena, slowly sliding on the tight, shiny pleather skirt. "I've ahh, n-never been there before."  
  
"Haha, obviously you haven't," said Dorothy with a smirk. "I won't be there to help you score with him," she added.  
  
"You won't?!," said Relena with a shocked expression on her face. "But I don't know how to, umm. "score". with. boys."  
  
"Nope," said Dorothy, "But don't worry. I'm not letting you go in alone."  
  
"Huh?" said Relena, trying desperately to tug down the short black skirt.  
  
"You'll be wearing these," said Dorothy with a mischievous smile. She opened the drawer of a table in her room, pulling out two small boxes. One held a small black sphere that was smaller than a pea, and the other two blue earrings. Relena gave her a confused glance, and Dorothy smirked.  
  
"This," said Dorothy in reference to the small black sphere, "Is a 'speaker' from which you'll hear my voice. And this," she continued, pointing to one of the blue earrings, "Is a microphone so that I'll be able to hear you."  
  
She pointed to the second earring. "And that's a camera. Get it? I'll be able to communicate with you at all times. I'll tell you how to seduce braid-boy while you're seducing him."  
  
"Oh. Umm. Okay, great," said Relena. "But how do they get a camera into that little tiny blue earring?"  
  
Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Who cares? I stole it from a military base that manufactures spy equipment."  
  
"You stole it?," said Relena with a shocked and disapproving stare.  
  
"Hey, I was bored," said Dorothy with a smirk. Relena frowned and tugged at her skirt.  
  
"So you'll tell me what to say, then?," said Relena uncertainly. Dorothy shrugged her shoulders casually.  
  
"Of course I will," said Dorothy with an amused smile. "You'll be in the sack with Duo before you know it."  
  
"WHAT?!", yelled Relena. "I told you, I'm NOT sleeping with him! No no no, not going to do it, forget about it! NEVER!"  
  
"Whatever, you know what I mean," said Dorothy. Relena gave her an offended glance before turning around to tug the white tube top up over her braless chest. She blushed deeply.  
  
"I feel like such a slut.", she said quietly, her cheeks burning. Dorothy laughed.  
  
"That perverted idiot Duo won't be able to keep his hands off you," Dorothy said with a teasing smile. "You're irresistible now, you little slut you."  
  
Relena blushed further. "I hope that.this works.", she said quietly, tugging up her tight white tube top, obviously very flustered and embarrassed. Dorothy laughed.  
  
"Me too slut Relena, me too," she said, laughing confidently. Relena gasped.  
  
"It had better work!," Relena shouted with conviction at the laughing Dorothy, "I mean, just look at me!". Her tube top hugged her bare breasts revealingly. Dorothy stopped laughing to smirk devilishly.  
  
"Oh, it will Relena," she said confidently, "Just trust me on this one. It will work."  
  
Relena blushed, rolling her eyes. 'It had just better work, Dorothy,' she thought icily, 'If it doesn't, I swear to God I'll. oh. oh, I just want my Heero to come back to me! I'm willing to do anything, even this.'  
  
"A little bit of sexy make-up and you'll be ready for your debut at The New Yorker," Dorothy said with a smile. She held up a tube of red lipstick with a playful smirk.  
  
Relena cringed inside. This was going to be a long, long night.  
  
That's all for now! Next chapter: "Meet Britney Smith"! 


End file.
